Brothers Complexes, Bastards and Bonding
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Gossip hurts people and ruins lives, but sometimes it can unwittingly do good. AzelxLachesis


It was just his bad luck that they'd chosen that village to check up on, Azel thought as he rode through the thick forests. Even though there was no way he could have forseen it would be home to a gossip he still felt as if _he'd_ affronted Lachesis somehow. "A wee bit too cozy for siblings," the old woman had snickered, and Lachesis had stormed off in a huff before Azel could point out she was standing right behind him.

"Princess Lachesis?" His horse whickered softly, pawing at the ground. "W-what is it, boy, can you sense her somehow?" Azel asked; it was a long shot but at this point he'd even take a magical arrow popping out of nowhere to point the way.

Fortunately, he didn't have to look much longer as a flash of blonde hair caught his eye. He found her sitting against a tree stump, hugging her knees to her chest, and at that moment he realized...

...he had no idea what to do.

It wasn't that Azel didn't know how to comfort people. He'd stayed with Tiltyu and held her hand when her mother died seven years ago. He was always the first person Lex went to to blow off steam after a fight with his dad. The rest of the army felt comfortable talking to him about any anxieties even if he couldn't give any useful advice.

But a crying, humiliated princess; one whose humiliation he'd witnessed and hadn't done anything about no less...that was different.

He dismounted, sat down beside Lachesis and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This caught her attention and she slowly met his gaze.

"...sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean to leave you stranded like that."

"It's fine, that old woman was just plain rude anyway," Azel said. "She was just-"

"This isn't the first time that rumor's made the rounds," Lachesis said. "Not just with her, but every village in this area."

"That's so cruel!" Azel cried. "Just because you and your brother are very close doesn't mean..."

She gave him a bit of a look, and he blanched.

"...oh." He looked down. "I...sorry, I didn't-"

"It's not as bad as you think," Lachesis mumbled. "It's just...I was never very close with my father and Eltosian's always been there for me. He taught me everything I knew, always put me first, even after he got married and had a child..."

"I know what that's like," Azel said, facing her again. "I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was ten. All I ever had was Alvis." Lachesis nodded.

"Looks like we have something in common, then," she said, almost smiling. "Sort of...I mean, you and Alvis..." He shook his head. "Yeah, I thought so."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Azel decided to test the waters.

"I'm a bastard," he said matter-of-factly, and Lachesis blinked.

"Eh?"

"My father was Lord Victor and my mother was one of his servant girls. I found one of my father's old journals when I was fourteen," Azel said. "So I'm no stranger to gossip myself. I used to catch hell about it from the village children."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lachesis said. "That sounds just awful..."

"It was," Azel said. "Alvis always comforted me afterwards, but it still hurt." He sighed. "Even now I feel like I'm not as worthy of being a noble, because my blood is tainted. If it weren't for Alvis I'd probably have spent my life on the streets and House Velthomer would've all but erased me from its existence."

"That's not true," Lachesis said. "It doesn't matter if your blood isn't pure, you're every bit as worthy as the rest of them."

"Thanks..." Azel smiled. "Heh, look at us! I rushed out here to comfort you and now you're the one comforting me. Guess I should apologize for that."

"It's okay." Lachesis smiled, placing her hand atop his. "I feel better now. Before, I just wanted to be alone, but now I'm glad you came after me."

"Ahaha, well..." Azel blushed, and so did she; they looked away from each other for a moment before Azel stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees and helping Lachesis stand as well. "Come on, we should hurry back to the castle in case Sir Sigurd needs us."

"Right." Lachesis nodded and Azel mounted his horse.

"Come, ride with me. Hopefully it'll be easier riding out of here than it was through," he said with a chuckle, and Lachesis couldn't help but laugh as well as she sat behind him.

Azel knew Lex would tease him when they got back. _Well, look who's moved on from his doomed crush on Lady Edain! _he would say, and he would likely ruffle Azel's hair and poke his cheeks repeatedly like he always did.

_Let him make fun_, Azel thought with defiance. Somehow he felt like he could take on the world after talking to Lachesis.


End file.
